The Princess and the Hero
by Han dj
Summary: Harukino Beginning. for Project One Shot: Tea Party for Muses found @ maiuverse.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mai HiME…that's it.

A/N: Hahaha…Ookami Z asked me if I'll be doing a "beginning" story for all pairing in Mai HiME, (I was of course thinking about the pairings I had in my Mai HiME story the Gift), but since the prompt at One Shot Project: Tea Party for Muses (found at maiuniverse website which you can find at my profile) is only until Sept 10, and since not all of the characters of Mai HiME started out as friends from the very beginning, I said maybe. So right now it's the same. MAYBE.

But…I'm writing one for those who had been friends for long.

Warning: Rated T for language. HARUKINO. One shot. GirlxGirl, so no like don't read! No beta, readable but not perfect, if you don't like, don't read!

**The Princess and the Hero**

I am angry…no I am livid! How the hell does my sister gets out of this chore and I can't? It's not as if she's allergic to dust! She can at least help me out here! I thought as I keep my composure intact. I was standing at the center of our attic…our attic that hasn't seen the light for how long I have no idea, I was here trying to gauge how long it will take me to clean this 'mess' our family calls ATTIC! Also, I am here thinking all the ways I can torture my dear sister for giving my mother the idea of cleaning the attic and talked her to letting her sit it out.

Damn Nee-chans!

"I can hear you grumbling Sakura!" I hear my mother shout from below the stairs.

"You got bionic ears or something mom? 'Cause really I'm not even saying anything!" I screamed back.

"You're sister got an exam tomorrow, she needs to study so please, just do this…for me?" I heard her say again. I know my mother was just trying to appease me, she knows me too well.

"Nee-chan doesn't have to study! She's been studying everyday of her life! I think she was born holding a book!" I said and smiled when I heard my mother chuckle.

"Don't let your nee-chan hear you say that!" she returned causing my eyes to roll, "And Sakura, once you're done, we'll go out and shop."

My brows rose up, _me? shop with mom?_ "Eh…what about nee-chan…" I asked grinning.

"Well your sister is busy studying…" I could imagine my mother grinning as well.

Silence

"You know mom there's this nice mountain bike I saw…"

"We'll talk about that later while shopping okay?" My mother asked causing my grin to widen more.

"YES!" I happily hopped on one foot then determination sets in.

So I started with the large boxes first, no more checking whether they are useful or not. If they were in this attic for long without being moved, then there's no way anything from here will be of value to the family. My 'tousan was just the sentimental kind of gal, saying she can't throw them since most belongs to her great-great-great grandmother. I'm not recycling anything, that's for sure.

It has been almost two hours now that I've been moving boxes and then dusting and 'brooming' whatever it is I can clean when my eyes found a very peculiar antique box. It was big and it smells old but the design caught my eyes. The box was surrounded by hexagonal mirrors and at the top was a red round sign. The sign looks familiar since it was the sign at the gate of the compound where we are living right now.

I stepped closer to it and inspected it. Dusted the cover and looked at my skewed reflection on the unclean mirrors beside the sign which was the central part of the box. There was no key hole but it was locked. I looked at it intently trying to figure out how to open this box that now caught my curiosity.

Accidentally while looking for anything, my hands rested on both mirrors and I was shocked to see the sign glow red. Then the mirrors turned unlocking the box.

"Wow…"

-maiuniverse-

I got busy unloading the things inside the mysterious box, nothing too important, just some silly university uniforms and badges, some notes, some unknown paraphernalia. Well the uniform says it's Fuuka Gakuen, but I know from the fact that it's not our color and it's not our uniform. So I deduced this must be the school uniform from back then. I scrunched my nose when I saw how short the skirts were.

"Ew, I'm not wearing this skimpy uniform at school! Ew!" I shivered.

I know there's nothing important in here but there is this feeling deep inside me that says I need to dig more because I have to find something…My heart made a loud 'thud' when my eyes suddenly found a little book. My hands were shaking as I took it, and my heart thumped wildly as I unlocked it and started…

"Personal Diary of Kikukawa Yukino…" I scrunched my forehead, "Who the hell is Kikukawa Yukino?" I shrugged my shoulders but continued to next page. "Entry no 1, December 25, The HiMEs first Christmas at the Kanzaki Mansion…Hayumi's First Christmas ever…

-maiuniverse-

_**My eyes stung from crying. We HiMEs decided that we should be together to protect each other from SEARRs threat, we might not be pregnant anymore but we now have our babies to worry about. As Usual my Haruka was as protective as ever…making me reminish the first time we met…way back in kindergarten…**_

_I was the smallest kid in school. At an early age I have to wear sunglasses already, it has something to do with correcting my eyes, I don't like to wear it because I know my classmates would probably laugh at me because I'll be the only kid in school who will wear eye glasses. Everyone doesn't…so I'm the odd one out. I was a transferee to the school so they were all seated on their respective chairs when I arrived together with our homeroom teacher, Ayumi-sensei. She was nice and from the way she talks, I imagine myself being like her in the future._

_I could feel my classmates eyes on me, especially the boys, I shyly looked at them to see one or two grinning. I know that grin…my neighbor's kids used those grins to intimidate anyone if they feel like it, well most of the time those grins were directed to me. So yes…these grins I know were directed to me too. My heart starts beating fast and I felt my hands sweat. I dread having recess now._

_And the sound I dreaded the most came, the bell rang signifying its time for an hour recess. I hurriedly went out of the room, carrying with me my bento-box, my small feet led me to a place far from where the rest stays during break time. I could still see Ayumi-sensei guiding other kids to a picnic ground she arranged, then I found her looking around, she's probably looking for me. I sighed, I can see them and I don't think I need to be there because I'm not subjecting myself to any humiliation._

_**I know I'm using big words for a kindergarten kid, but I can't remember the exact words from that time, the things I remember exactly were the feelings I had during that time…how scared I was, how nervous…how…relieved…**_

_I was concentrating on eating my bento when I heard those boys coming near me. I looked up to see them stepping closer to where I am, so I hurriedly packed my bento, swallowing the food in my mouth, not bothering if I chew them or not…_

"The hell, you're going to choke if you do that!" I suddenly said, I'm not sure why but I suddenly got angry…it's like I wanted to be in that time and save this little girl named Yukino.

_I was slow, because I haven't finish packing and the boys arrived already. There were four of them and the biggest one suddenly reached out for my bento and threw it out. I saw my food lying dirty on the grass covered ground and tears started pooling in my eyes, those foods were lovingly made by my okaasan and they threw it away. I looked up to see the four boys laughing at me. The one at the middle points a finger at me while laughing,_

"_Four eye girl! Four eyed girl!" he said while laughing_

"_You're a geek!" the other one said and the four bawled louder. I'm not sure how come my sensei hasn't heard of it. "Oi don't try looking for sensei, the principal called her for an important meeting!" the same boy said as if he was reading my thought_

"Damn you! That's why I hate boys…stupid boys!" I shouted in anger again. I'm not really sure why I am affected this much.

"_That's true…but you forgot something…"_

_I was shocked to hear another voice around us…I didn't even hear her come. I look at the big girl at my back, she was grinning at the boys, I looked at them and my eyes widened when I saw them cower in fear, "Have I found my savior?" I asked no one but myself_

"_Didn't your okaasan tell you that its prude to prick on someone smaller and a girl to boot!" she said as she step close to the one pointing a finger at me. She held on to the boy's pointing finger and slowly bent it._

"_AHHHH, please Haruka-sempai! We won't do it again!" The boy said and looked at the other three who nodded their heads._

"_Hah, you told me that before but here you are caressing another new student! You will never learn!" she said angrily and pushed the boy away, "I have my eyes focus on you four!" she said and then she made a fist and pulls her big arms back. The boys' eyes widened and they all ran away from me._

_There was silence after that. I was thinking that she'll probably leave but she didn't, instead she turned to face and smiled. "I'm sorry about your food," she said and her voice now was different, it wasn't the same as when she was threatening those boys._

I sighed in relief, "She has a savior! Go Haruka!" I squealed in delight then smiled as I start feeling like I'm in this story too.

"_Thank…you…"_

"_You're welcome." She said but she remained standing in front of me, "You're the new student right?"_

"_Ha…Hai!"_

_She grinned at me and reached out a hand, "I'm Suzushiro Haruka, at your service." She said and bowed as if she was a musketeer in front of the king._

"_Yu…Yukino….Kikukawa Yukino-desu!"_

_She straightened out and smiled, "You have a beautiful name, and I like your eye glasses!" she said and that statement cheered me from within and it showed on my face. "Well…I can see you at your break tomorrow if you like…"_

_My eyes widened, "Yes…I…I like!"_

_She smiled brightly, "Good, those boys will not make fun of you again I promise! I'm at Prep anyway."_

_She's a year older than me…_

"_I'll stay with you until after our recess, is that okay?"_

_**And Haruka-chan kept on asking and I remember that time, all I can do was nod my head as an answer. It was a magical day for me, as it is magical to me right now. That time I felt like I was princess and Haruka-chan was my Hero…**_

"Sakura! You've been going on that cleaning for hours now, are you coming with me to shop? Your 'tousan agreed to buy you the Mountain bike…"

I lift my head when I heard my mom, "Oh…" I look at my wrist watch to see that indeed I was in here for a long time. Then I looked at the diary and I was only at the beginning…I can't wait to read more. I smiled and took the book with me, "I'll get to you again later…" I whispered as I stood up and hurriedly went out of the attic, "I'm coming mom! I'll just take a quick shower!"

-maiuniverse-

"**Do you think we made it?"**

"**It's almost time, 300 years…"**

"**Well true…you know it is your power to disseminate information,"**

"**I know,"**

"**And why the hell does it have to start with you and Suzushiro's beginning?"**

"**Hey! That was Yukino's diary, write your own!"**

-end-

Hehehe.


End file.
